A New Life Hirgo
by ThatKyeGuy904
Summary: Hiro X Gogo time has passed they never became hero's but Hiro may soon become someones hero.
1. chapter 1

**A/N some important notes Hiro is 18, Gogo is 22, Fred is 21, and wasabi is 23, also big hero 6 never formed but Tadashi still did die Baymax is still here. This is my first real story ever but since I liked hirogo I thought I should do it on that so this is what I made so enjoy.**

Hiro had a lot going on in his mind because the offer that was given to him by Fred and Wasabi. Fred and wasabi asked him to move in for his 18th birthday. Hiro was taken out of his trance by his crush Gogo the adrenaline junkie "Hey Hiro, how are you doing?" "I'm just thinking." Hiro said to her in a down kind of tone. Gogo walked over and sat on his bed and asked "Is it about the offer Fred gave you?" Hiro looked at her surprised "H-how did you know?" Gogo stood up and walked over to the door and turned around and looked at him. "I may or may not have been close enough to hear what was going on?" Hiro just looked down and asked her "What do you think I should do?" Gogo was caught off guard by his question but came to a conclusion. "Well… I think you should come with me for today and by the end of the day come to a conclusion yourself weigh the pros and cons." Hiro looked up at her "Maybe you're right." Gogo only had one comment "of course I am. Now get ready" Hiro had a great idea on place to go.

"Where are we going?" Gogo asked. Hiro smirked and said "it's a surprise." Gogo didn't really like the sound of surprise mainly because she hates them but she trusted Hiro. Hiro and Gogo pulled up to a skating ring in Hiro's new Dodge challenger all black with a purple racing stripe built for speed. Gogo looked stunned from Hiro's point of view. Hiro liked skating, truth of the matter was Gogo wasn't the only person who liked to go fast. "They even got go-karts here." Hiro smirked when she saw her start jumping up and down with happiness which was rare with her; she rarely liked showing emotion like that. Gogo was confused mainly the point of leaving Hiro's place was for him to have fun so she asked "Hiro I thought the point of going out was for you to have fun." Hiro smirked "you think you're the only one who likes to go fast? And plus seeing you happy makes me happy too." Both Hiro and Gogo had a great time that they lost track of time itself. The guy on the PA system came on and said "we are closing in the next 5 minutes please return skates and head to the exit. Thank you." Gogo was surprise "wow its 12:25 am already!" Gogo and Hiro left.

The car ride to Gogo's apartment was quiet in till it was finally broken when she asked "so have you decided on moving in with them?" Hiro weighed the pro's and con's first it was a mansion and he would be with friends but his aunt Cass would be alone to work her café. He wondered what Tadashi would think but he did decide to move in. "yeah I did" he said "I'm going to move in with Fred and Wasabi". Gogo looked at him trying to figure out what was really troubling him she wonder if had something to with his brother Tadashi who died over 4 years ago it always got to him she thought it was because he thought he couldn't save him. She left him be. Hiro stopped at red light and some guy pulled up next to him in a Mazda rx8 and started to rev his engine to state he wanted to race. Gogo looked at Hiro with a smirk. Hiro took her smirk as sign to race and he wanted too, so he reved in response. The light turn green and he launched and popped a wheelie and Hiro raced to the next light and he won. Both cars stopped at the next light the guy rolled his window down and knocked on Gogo's. Hiro rolled the window down and asked the guy "you seemed surprised." The guy was wondering how he did the wheelie mainly so responded "I am how did you do that wheelie in that car? And how are you that fast?" Hiro only had one thing to say "I know how to tune my shit." The guy threw him his number and said "want to go for a fast cruise" Gogo answered for him "yes". Hiro didn't like the idea but he floored on the gas pedal.

After going down the streets Hiro saw the flashing lights in his mirror. Hiro looked at Gogo and she nodded as to say you can get away from them. Hiro hit the e brake at the next turn and he drifted left. Gogo was having the time of her life sitting next to him. Hiro floored the gas again kept going till he saw the lights again and drifted right this time after that he braked and turned into the ally on the left and shut down the car. The cops drove right pass them going 80mph. Gogo was surprised and just said "wow…" and "how long have you been doing this?" Hiro looked at her and smirked "week after I got my car I was driving late one night and saw a car show, party thing so I pulled up and got out looked around. After a while this guy came up to me and asked 'hey kid you got a car' I nodded at him and said 'want to race you don't have to put money in but if you do win you get the pot I need a racer badly will you do it?' so I raced and I won. The rest is history." Gogo just looked at him in amazement how could he hide being a street racer. She understood why. Hiro started the car again and backed up and into the back ally and drove Gogo home.

When Hiro and Gogo got to her place they both walked in. Gogo and Honey lemon moved into a place together. Gogo just moved in a few days ago so she just had a bed and boxes everywhere and she walked out of her bathroom in some night clothes. Hiro just said "well I guess I'm off see y-" Gogo cut him off With " don't you want to stay her it's a long drive to your place." Hiro was surprised by her comment but he wondered and asked "uhh where would I umm sleep? You have no couch, with whole move thing." Gogo just giggled and said "In my bed with me idiot. Don't make it weird." Hiro took off his shirt and shoes but left his jeans on because he didn't want to make it "weird" she offered him the blankets after Hiro turned off the lights. He got in the bed and they each looked at each other and smiled. Gogo said "goodnight" and Hiro said "night Gogo" they closed their eyes and Gogo was the first fall asleep but Hiro was left to his thoughts mainly about the girl sleeping next to him but soon he fell asleep as well.

 **A/N well this is the first chapter to an end I will post at least once a week I don't plan on leaving this story. Besides that please tell me your thoughts and follow the story. I hoped you enjoyed**.


	2. ch2 (no idea what to name the chapters)

**A/N I'm so sorry I left this story sitting I had a lot of problems that just shiwed up and I had to deal with them so I put this last and It should be another in a day or two because I missed a week or two**

Hiro woke up looking at Gogo and just smirked and looked at the time it was 9:00. Hiro left Gogo a note saying "I have to go pack for my move but call me later. From Hiro" Hiro didn't like the fact he was leaving Gogo but he had to. Hiro left to get his things from his room upon arriving he got a call from Gogo. "Hello" Hiro saying happily. "Hey you left me all alone" Hiro noticed she sounded tired, really tired. "I had no one to cuddle with" Gogo said. Hiro was confused now he thought it was just because she was tired so he said "hey look I really got to go can you call me later?" Gogo just said "Okay bye Tadashi." Hiro was really surprised and now was left to wonder. Gogo just hung up. Hiro was left to think. 'Where her and him a thing. Did they? No.' the more he thought the more he just wanted to hit something he felt sad. Hiro continued to pack and put his stuff in the car and went to his new home.

When Hiro arrived Wasabi knew something was wrong with Hiro he could see it in his face. "Having second thoughts?" Hiro was caught off guard due to the fact he didn't even see Wasabi. "No… just…" Hiro knew he could talk to Wasabi about this because he was his best friend besides Gogo. "It's Gogo." Wasabi didn't know the problem but had a good idea. "Do you want to talk about?" Hiro completely disregarded the question and asked one of his own "where Gogo and Tadashi…a thing?" Wasabi wondered what caused him to ask such a question but reluctantly answered. "It… was complicated a lot of us where going through a tough time Gogo and Dashi mainly so in order to get away they spent a lot of time together being semi romantic. When Tadashi…died it just added to her problems she maybe did love him." Wasabi didn't like telling him that he had a feeling Hiro liked Gogo more than just as friends. Hiro wanted to cry but he didn't. "Little man I think the question is do you love her?'' Hiro was caught off guard by the question just hearing her name hurt he thought about the last years was spent mostly with her and he thought yeah I guess I do love her. "Wasabi… I…do love her" "Then tell her and if you truly want to know ask her about Tadashi." Hiro thought about and he decided not to "I…" he was cut off by Fred running into the room saying "There's been a fire. Gogo and honey are in the hospital." Hiro could die right now but instead he ran to his car with Fred and Wasabi behind him.

"Hiro slow down! That was the second red light you ran!" Wasabi screamed. Hiro didn't care he had to get to Gogo as fast as possible. Fred didn't know to what to do he wondered where the girls where now going to stay. The car ride was fast. They ran into Gogo and honeys room. "Hiro." Gogo said weakly. Hiro was ready cry. "I should have… been… there." Hiro trying to keep the tears back. "No, no, no Hiro it's not your fault." Hiro didn't know how to feel or he was just feeling a lot at once. He just sat down in defeat. "Hiro, I'm glad you came." The doctors came in and said that the girls would be fine but they had to stay here for a day or two and that the guys had to leave and come back later. Hiro dropped his friends off unloaded his boxes and drove all night thinking.

A few days later Gogo was released but honey had to stay longer due to the fact the doctors didn't think she was strong enough yet. Fred and Hiro waited outside for Gogo to give a ride to where ever she needed to go and take her out to movie maybe. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Hiro asked. "Like I could use a drink.'' They all laughed about it. They got in the car and headed for the mall. Fred had to ask "Gogo where are you going to be staying now?" Fred took this shot to hopefully get everyone in the mansion just one problem there's only one room left. Gogo didn't know. "I don't have a place right now" Fred jumped at this moment "well you could stay with me, Wasabi, and Hiro." Gogo liked the idea. "that sounds like it would be fun." Hiro knew there was only one room left and Honey Lemon's plan was take the last room. "but Fred she would have to share with somebody all the rooms are going to be full when Honey gets out of the hospital." Fred was hoping Hiro didn't say anything but he did. "She can share with Honey lemon." Gogo did not like that idea at all not on bit. "No she has too much pink for her room. Hiro… can share with you? You're the only one I can handle for a long period of time." Hiro didn't want to be mean or rude to her so he just nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of the day letting Gogo pick out clothes and taking her to get food and see a movie. Hiro didn't mind paying for everything but he still can't forget what she said to him "okay bye Tadashi" it rang in his head.

 **A/N I know this chapter was not as eventfully as the last but the next one will bring up some form of problem for Hiro as a street racer. Besides that I hoped you enjoyed please review and follow the story. One mire thing if you guys have an idea shoot them at me because I might use them.**


	3. Something From the Past ch 3

Hiro couldn't stop thinking about the events of a few days ago he was angry and sad all at the same time. He couldn't understand why the doctors wanted him to leave but he knew that night he caused some trouble. He messed up with that race; he remembers it like he lives it now. He went driving that night to clear his head and he found himself racing some big bulk guy with black greasy hair. The race was for pink slips; he won and got of the car and started celebrating but to then be greeted by pistol in his face. The people went quit but Hiro had to do something so he started talking "hey dude chill it's a race I won fair and square."

"Do you know who you're messing with?" the man said furiously, still holding the gun to Hiro's head. "Have you heard of Ignis?!'' The man hated the fact he was beaten no one has ever beaten him.

Hiro grabbed the gun and turned it on the guy "I don't care about this Ignis guy what I want is for you to give me some respect and by the way keep the car its crap anyways." Hiro said with lighting in his eyes and pistol whipping him in the head and driving off.

"Hiro uhh Hiro earth to Hiro" Gogo said she had worried look in her face Hiro saw the bandages on her and it made him sad he felt like he should have been there he could have saved her. Gogo was still waving her hand in front of his eyes

"Sorry I was daydreaming." Hiro knew that was a lie but he couldn't tell Gogo what happened they were getting ready to go to bed but Hiro was Still awake and he thought he should tell her but he couldn't.

"I'm worried about you" Gogo did look worried she wanted to know what was wrong what made him so distant lately.

"Why? I'm fine." Hiro was lying to himself he couldn't stop thinking about Gogo the fire the race he didn't know what to do. It was all bottling up inside rage, guilt, the sadness. Then there was Ignis.

"Hiro don't shut me out tell me what's wrong." Gogo wanted to help him, wanted to be there. She was starting to fall for him. She just didn't want to tell him.

"I'm…I… Think someone is after me." Hiro knew he just put some heavy weights on Gogo's shoulders. Gogo just looked at him and wondered. "His name is Ignis it's Latin for fire he likes to burn his victims alive he's a mob boss and he might do anything to get to me so I think I should leave." As Hiro went to leave Gogo got up ran for his arm grabbed him.

"Hiro." Gogo knew this was it her shot. "I…" she turned him around and kissed him. She felt happy she finally told Hiro how she felt, that he wanted to be with him that she loved him.

"Leiko…" Hiro didn't know what to say how to act but he felt happy and his worries disappeared at the moment so he just hugged her and they sat there for a bit.

 **A/N So I know this chapter was short but I prefer quality over quantity and right now I'm going through some things in life that involve family and then there's this girl but besides my problems and everything else thank you guys for the advice I really tried to use it and I know my chapters are late and everything but like I said quality is better than quantity. One more thing I know Gogo's real name is either Ethel or Leiko I've seen people use both but personal I like Leiko better so that's what it is be sure to leave ideas I do consider all of them and do all that other stuff that people say.**


	4. Wrong side of the bed

**A/N Hey guys I know it's been a while maybe a month but I have good news and bad news and then more good news. First here is the chapter. Second this is the bad news school is cutting into my time but I'm going to try and make it work. Third I'm going to be putting some more work into this story now because I have solved a good portion of my problems. Enjoy the chapter also its kind of short.**

Hiro's phone started ringing "uhh hello?" he said sleepily. "Meet me at your fancy pants school unless you want your friend Wasabi to get hurt." The mystery man hung up.

"Who was that?" Gogo said sleepily. "Just a telephone marketer." Hiro's mind was racing now all he could think was 'big stupid useless brain.' "Then come back to bed." Gogo was now awake and felt something is wrong. "I can't I have to go help Wasabi." 'nice cover dude now she might find out' Hiro said to himself in his mind. "With what? Can't he wait? Or just do it himself?" "No he can't its urgent. I'll be back in a few hours and we can do whatever you want. Okay?" Hiro is really worried but he doesn't want to show it not to Gogo. "Okay But you owe me big time."

Hiro made it to the school he walked into the nerd lab and gets pistol whipped. "Wakey wakey Hiro." The man mystery man said. "Ignis?" Hiro was confused and dazed. "We got our self's a smart one." Hiro knew what was going on now. "Where is wasabi? What are you going to do? What do you want for me?" Hiro got hit in the face "I do the talking here boy. So shut up! Now you do ask some fair questions so wasabi is right here." Ignis opens a door revealing Wasabi and picks up a gas can and starts pouring it all over him. Wasabi's screaming is muffled." Hiro didn't know what to do. Ignis lit a match. "Wait!"

 **A/N And cliff hanger I hope you guys enjoyed I know it was short but what do you think is going to happen to wasabi? And what are your ideas? Besides that be sure to favorite and follow and all that fun stuff like how everyone else says but seriously thank you guys.**


End file.
